Time & Fate
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Amanda Cena just wanted some semblance of normalcy in her life but Seth Rollins is hellbent on stopping her from being around Finn Balor no matter what it takes. Ashley Hardy just wanted the rivalry with her brothers to stop but there seemed to be no end in sight. Little did anyone know what would unfold. (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine and werewolf-queen-022)
1. The Rivalries Still Continue

"I've got a message for Ashley Louise Hardy." Jeff Hardy said as he stood in the middle of the ring, a microphone in his hand. "Don't you even think of a split second that you are safe. In fact you are in more danger now that I've got Matt out of the way. I'm coming for you!"

Ashley smirked to herself. "So you think brother." She said to herself before walking out to the ring.

"So let me get this straight, you seriously think you are better than me?" Ashley asked before she started to laugh. "Oh man, that's a great joke, just like your face!"

"Oh you think you are better? Prove it then." Jeff responded before dropping his microphone to the ground before spreading his arms out.

"Too easy." Ashley said before trying to punch Jeff in the right side of his face, Jeff grabbing her arm. Ashley tried to do the same thing but with her left fist, Jeff grabbing her arm again.

"You can't even throw a punch without me-" Jeff yelled before being cut off by Ashley head butting, Jeff letting go of her arms and Ashley kicked him in the side of his head.

Ashley then grabbed Jeff by the ankles before yanking him down and wrapping her legs around his bad leg and started to squeeze, Jeff yelling in pain.

Across the country at a hotel, Amanda and Finn were watching Impact… and looking at each other.

"Are the TNA creative team smoking crack or something?" Amanda questioned.

"Who knows… crazy fuckers." Finn responded as Jeff desperately tried to drag himself over to the ropes.

The brawl was eventually broken up by security… carefully pulling herself up to a sitting position as some of her ribs were cracked and her back bruised from Kevin slamming a ladder into her at NXT: TakeOver: Brooklyn, Amanda grabbed her phone and dialed Ashley's number.

"Hey." Ashley replied.

"The hell is going on with the damn creative team, writing this?!" Amanda responded.

"They apparently want the rivalry to keep going because the fans love it." Ashley said.

"Crazy fools." Amanda muttered, trying to move around but Finn stopping her as she gritted her teeth together to muffle a scream.

"I saw what happened that night… how's your back?" Ashley asked.

"No damage to the spine. Lucky there because from what the doctor in the ER said about the bruise pattern, that's where Kevin was aiming." Amanda explained.

"That's good to hear." Ashley said.

"Yeah. Considering how many injuries like that have ended careers." Finn responded.

"Yeah that's true. Hopefully Jeff and I don't break each other in this rivalry." Ashley replied.

"Where in the world is Matt anyway? Still at home with Reby and Maxel?" Finn questioned.

"Dude he won't even talk to me." Ashley said.

"He better get his head out of his ass and stop acting like a child." Amanda muttered, Finn lightly tickling her and making her laugh.

"The medication made her lose her filter on things like that." Finn responded, Ashley laughing.

"Nah, she's always been like that. Hey, get her to rest up and let me know when y'all get back to wherever you're staying, alright?" Ashley replied.

"Got it. Stay safe, Sis." Amanda responded before they hung up, Finn helping Amanda lie back down on her uninjured side.

Amanda closed her eyes, Finn observing the bruises on her back.

And he still couldn't get it out of his mind.

 _ **NXT: TakeOver: Brooklyn…**_

 _Kevin was livid with the outcome of match… and saw his opportunity to strike as soon as they climbed off the ladder._

" _Ow, fuck!" Amanda yelled after the ladder was slammed into her back, Finn dropping his NXT Championship and crouching down to Amanda… as careful as he could be, he turned the Demon Mistress onto her right side and to him, squeezing her left hand in his right one._

" _Easy now… you're gonna be okay, Darlin'." Finn responded, staying with Amanda as paramedics tended to her._

 _As Kevin reached the backstage area, he turned and got whacked with a kendo stick and screamed in pain… before seeing Dakota._

" _Could've broken my nose!" Kevin yelled._

" _You could've broken her spine!" Dakota shouted._

" _What the hell would know about back injuries?!" Kevin said._

" _Because I've been slammed into a post and had to have surgery on my lower back!" Dakota yelled._

" _Maybe she'll think twice before laying on hers with her legs spread-" Kevin yelled, groaning after Dakota's right foot connected between his legs and he fell._

" _Who has the power now?" Dakota asked._

 _After reaching the hospital, Dakota found where Amanda was._

" _Three cracked ribs, bad bruises and…" Amanda explained in a slightly slurred voice before opening her mouth, Dakota seeing that a tooth in the left side of Amanda's mouth was gone._

" _You've got a hillbilly look now." Dakota said._

" _It ain't that bad… thankfully, they removed it." Amanda responded, Dakota remembering when Bryan was 10 and accidentally swallowed a loose tooth._

 _At the hotel, Amanda was comfortable enough as Finn held her… out of pure exhaustion, she fell asleep and Finn kissed her on the top of her head before he closed his own eyes…_

 **Present time…**

Amanda groaned and curled up closer to Finn as both heard the persistent knocking at the door.

"Stay quiet, he'll go away." Finn responded as both knew that Seth was drunk… but then they heard Seth yell out in pain and both jumped as they heard the sound of him hitting the wall.

"Boy, you better get on back to your fucking room! None of us want to put up with your drunk ass!" Braun yelled.

"I just want to check on her and this is what I get?!" Seth shouted, Braun grabbing him by his throat and Seth flailing his arms and legs around to try to get free.

"You just don't know when to leave her alone!" Braun responded with a growl before Seth jabbed his thumb into Braun's right eye and managed to escape, Braun turning incensed. "I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!" He roared before chasing after Seth.

Amanda and Finn looked at each other, Finn lightly cradling Amanda's face in his hands.

"You okay?" Finn asked, Amanda nodding shakily.

Braun had never shown any anger towards her but the man she had nicknamed the Monster Among Men still scared the Demon Mistress at times.


	2. Chaos Always Around

_**8/17/15, 5 hours before Raw…**_

 _Stephanie approached the microphone and Finn quickly hid the Rubik's cube, Amanda putting her feet back on the floor._

" _I know this is short notice but there's been some tension as of late between all of you and for different reasons. One, we are not dissolving any storylines or friendships, that is a personal matter between you and your co-workers. Now, any ideas as_ _to what started the fight last week between Alicia Fox, Paige, Eva Marie, the Bella twins and Amanda Cena?" Stephanie explained._

" _Everything you just said you wouldn't touch." Aestrid said from her spot leant against the wall to one side of the room._

" _Are we just going to ignore that Mandy punched me?!" Eva responded._

" _You swung at me first, you plastic filled bitch!" Amanda replied angrily._

" _Oi, don't you-" Everyone heard Dianne shout… moments before Amanda yelped out as the weight of Dianne's prosthetic leg smashed into her right shoulder. "Alright, someone grab Bitchy Bliss who nicked my prosthetic there, someone check on whoever that hit and someone else return my leg to me!"_

 _Amanda stood up and crash tackled Alexa, taking the leg from her and handing it to Dianne… before kicking Alexa in the face, Alexa screaming in pain._

" _Crazy ass bitch!" Amanda muttered before Finn helped her sit down and checked on her shoulder._

" _She alright there? That much force could've easily dislocated the joint." Dianne questioned as she clipped the leg back onto the rod on the end of her knee._

" _Yeah, it's still in the socket." Finn responded as Hunter headed over to them with an ice pack, Finn pressing it to Amanda's shoulder._

" _Ain't getting fussed over nice?" Seth asked sarcastically._

" _Shut up, dipshit." Amanda responded._

" _Seems like somebody's still jealous!" Dianne said loudly._

" _Everyone calm down. Where was I? Oh yes, the next NXT Championship match… are you all sure about it being a ladder match?" Stephanie responded before glancing at Finn and Kevin._

" _Yes." Both said simultaneously._

" _Wait... where the hell did Dean and Roman_ _go to?" Hunter responded when he noticed both had slipped out of the room._

 _Outside, Dean inhaled the smoke from his cigarette and then blew it out._

" _You really are out of your mind... put that out." Roman said before yanking the cigarette away from Dean and putting it out._

" _Dude, what the hell?!" Dean replied._

" _Those things will kill you, what happened to you going on the nicotine patch?" Roman questioned._

" _It lost its punch, just felt weak after a while. Like a drip versus a whole glass." Dean answered._

" _Well you've gotta think of something… matter of fact, so do I to try to keep Mandy from attacking Seth like she did to the Harley Quinn reject." Roman said._

" _I think Balor will keep Mandy_ _distracted." Dean replied._

" _You're not all that sure of him being near Mandy, are you?" Roman asked._

" _Not so much… but I'm still open_ _to the old saying that a cover doesn't_ _describe all of the book… or_ _something like that." Dean answered._

 _Dean would've grabbed another cigarette but the look on Roman's face told him not to._

 _The two headed back into the arena, jumping back when they saw Nikki and Brie throwing Seth out of the meeting room and Seth landing on his face._

" _Next time, get your own head together first!" The twins yelled before slamming the doors and Seth pulling himself up._

" _Damn, Seth, what did you do to piss both of them off?" Dean asked after a laugh, Seth taking a few seconds._

" _I might've… suggested that they,_ _John and Daniel keep Mandy on a short leash." Seth replied._

" _And tell me where in your head did that became a great idea?" Dean responded._

 _Seth turned to the right, revealing scratches on his face from Amanda's nails and Dean and Roman laughed._

" _We've told you repeatedly that she's_ _a hellcat." Roman said._

" _Hellcat?! She's more than a hellcat, she attacked me like a fucking tiger!" Seth yelled._

" _Well you need to calm your ass down then and either fix things or let her get on with her life." Dean said_ _before Seth left._

 _Seth was furious and was once again thinking of what to do…_

 **Present time…**

Dakota opened the door to her room and her blue eyes widened when she saw a bruised and bleeding Seth.

"Strowman's… trying to kill me." Seth explained after catching his breath.

"Oh for fuck sake, I'll get Ironman on to the job. Luke! Wake your ass up!" Dakota said, shouting the last part.

Luke opened his eyes and bolted upright, heading into the hallway after Dakota helped Seth into the room and closed the door.

"You reek of Jagermeister, Rollins." Dakota responded after Seth sat down.

"I ended up… outside someone's room and was yelling… can't remember about what though." Seth replied.

"Okay you seriously need to brush your teeth." Dakota responded.

Seth nodded, grimacing as Dakota treated the cuts and scrapes on him.

"Oh, man up! Mandy had a ladder slammed into her back and she's not grimacing and flinching at the slightest touch." Dakota replied.

"Mandy doesn't have a 6'8", 385 pound man hunting her down! Kota how do you not feel pain?" Seth responded.

"Simple, just pretend it's not there." Dakota explained.

"How?" Seth asked.

"A skill that comes from up here." Dakota said before tapping her skull.

It was when Luke caught up to Braun that Braun explained everything.

"Drunk or not, he still intentionally showed up at Tiny and Balor's room… he just won't stop being a fucking pest." Braun responded.

"Hey people do dumb fucking things when they've been drinking." Luke said.

"There's drunken stupidity and then there's deliberately fucking up someone's mind." Braun replied.

"I ain't buying it." Luke responded.

It was when it was morning that Luke joined Amanda and Finn at their table and saw how tired both looked.

"Couldn't sleep?" Luke asked.

"Seth was beating on our door at 4 in the morning." Finn answered, leaning Amanda against him.

"He's just being stupid, he'll calm down-" Luke responded, Amanda glaring at Luke before she stood up and slapped him hard before grabbing him by his shirt.

"Just being stupid?! He's deliberately fucking with our minds!" Amanda responded angrily, Luke calmly taking her hands off of him.

"One… you're really fucking hot when livid. Two... I don't think he'll calm down willingly. And at least you won't have to worry for a bit, Strowman fucked him up bad." Luke replied.

Amanda managed to calm down a bit, Finn lightly rubbing his right hand up and down her back.

It was at the arena for the next episode of Raw that Amanda got a text from Jeff.

' _I swear to God, Ash is gonna be the death of me.'_

' _Jeff, please don't drag me into it! All three of you are damn stubborn!'_ Amanda responded.

' _You better check Twitter apparently Angel is coming for me.'_ Jeff texted.

Amanda set the script aside and checked Ashley's Twitter page, Amanda jumping slightly when she felt arms wrap around her waist… only to calm down when she saw Finn's blue eyes.

"She's bringing back her Angel of Death character." Amanda explained.

"Her dark side? It must be pretty bad then." Finn responded.

"Back in 2009 was the last time I saw it… she went ballistic on Matt." Amanda responded before she checked her own Twitter page and under a photo of her and Finn that had been taken to promote NXT TakeOver Brooklyn, she saw a comment from the oldest Hardy sibling… who didn't seem to be too happy.

' _Just how close are you two?! I don't like this!'_

"And he goes and treats me like I'm 16." Amanda muttered, Finn resting his hands on her shoulders and lightly massaging them. "I ain't getting sucked into this." She responded before deleting the comment and deleting Matt from her Favorite and Follow list and blocking his account.

"So you're just letting Jeff and Ash fight each other?" Finn asked.

"I honestly don't know what to do. Last time I got involved in a war was between Lita and Matt. And Matt shoved me so hard that the back of my neck was bleeding." Amanda explained, Finn cringing in sympathy.

At the same time, Matt saw the notification on his Twitter account and turned to Jeff.

"She fucking blocked me!" Matt replied.

"Well you would have brought it on yourself, just like that fact that Ashley doesn't talk to you much anymore." Jeff said.

Matt knew something had to be done.


End file.
